The Shy One
by shadowhunterforlife
Summary: Sara is the spirit of Autumn, and very shy. She doesn't even talk to any of the other spirits, she just watches them like a shadow. But when she is chosen to be a guardian, and meets a handsome winter spirit, will she break out of her shell?
1. Chapter 1

The Shy One

Why am I here? That little question I always ask but never can answer. I would scream at the Moon to tell me, but I'm naturally shy and even though nobody could here me, I would still flush with embarrassment.

I'm Sara, just Sara. I have no last name, or if I do the Man in the Moon never told me. In fact, he barely told me anything at all. The last time he did was about 318 years ago, when I woke.

_ "Why am I Lying on the ground," I wondered out loud. In the middle of the woods, to be exact; with not a soul in sight. _

_ I quickly stood up, and started walking away when I tripped and fell on a branch. _

_ "Damn it," I exclaimed. But only to realize that what I thought was a branch was actually a long staff, that curved in at the top. _

_ Confused, I picked it up to feel the thrill of sudden energy start to overtake me._

_It was a strange feeling that was difficult to ignore, so I held on to it and started walking out of the woods._

_ I then slowly took notice of what I was wearing, a pair of pants, brown pants that fitted me down to just above my ankles, and a dark green shirt with a gaping hole in the stomach. But the silliest of it all, was that I was barefoot. _

_ Is this a normal day for me? I thought. As I walked across a small beaten path to wear I assumed would be humanity. _

_ I don't know my name, or where I am. What happened to me? I kept thinking of the possibilities until I reached a small town._

_ "Excuse me miss," I began just to have her rudely walk away. So I tried again with a group of kids running towards me._

_ "Hi, do you know where I am?" Then they walked straight through me. _

_ The feeling gave me a tinkle in my stomach that made me cringe. I was frightened and ran off in the woods, still holding the wooden staff._

_ I ran until I couldn't run any longer, and collapsed near a lake near the edge of the forest. _

_ Then my fear turned into aggravation, I swung the staff against a tree. Hoping to break the light feeling it gave me, and the dream I was sure I was having. But instead of breaking, it made all the leafs fall down gently in a cascade of yellow, red, and hints of green._

_ I stared down in shock at the newly fallen leafs, then I lightly tapped the next tree with the staff to get the same result. I started running around in a circle tapping all the trees as I went._

_ I had never been so happy, playing barefoot in the leafs and dancing through the falling streams of delicate browns and reds. Hearing the crunch if the brittle leafs breaking under my feet, to me, was like a beautiful song._

_ "I see you are taking this well."_

_ I froze, that beautiful, deep voice wasn't threatening, but mysterious. _

_ "Please look up."_

_ I craned my neck up to the abnormally large full moon hanging in the sky. That had obviously learned to speak. _

_ "You are Sara, you are the spirit of Autumn. You shall bring joy to the children of world in your immortal life, and fight the darkness that shall someday rise."_

_ And with that, the voice was gone._

I haven't heard him since then, though I have made changes.

I recently ditched the shirt for a thin, dark green sweater, and later realized I have about medium length (to the middle of the back) dark brown hair, barely cut to have layers in it. And big brown eyes, and tan skin, but to sum it up, I'm just average. My age? Probably about 14 years old give or take, or at least that was my age when I died.

I've also learned everything I could about the spirit world. I've broken into the North Pole a hundred times, just to get in the library and get my hands on some answers.

I know of the guardians, but the do not know of me. I'm shy, I stay hidden and don't bother them. I still watch their movements though, and all the things they do to protect the children.

Last year when they defeated Pitch Black, I thought that was the darkness that had risen and that I needed to stop it, like the moon told me. But that was obviously Jack's job.

He annoys me, we both live in the same area of Burgess and he's almost seen me a few times. Not that that is his fault, I guess he's just curious.

I don't think I'm ready to be seen, I mean it's not like I'm needed. So I stay secluded, and what for the right time, which might never show up. The time where I can go, "Hey, I'm Sara." But, maybe the best thing would be to stop thinking of things to say to introduce myself, when it obviously won't happen any time soon.

I'm sitting near the lake now, with no one around, not even a peep of sound. But that's not surprising sense it's about midnight. I'm just waiting for my favorite time of night, when the sandman comes.

Finally, after what seemed like years of waiting, the beautiful, golden sand started to appear.

I ran up to the closest tree, and started climbing it to the top, which was about twenty feet up. I then jumped down and used my staff to hook on to a telephone wire, and swing myself to an upright position on top of it. It took practice but doing it is now like my second instinct.

I easily walked across the line, and just stood in the middle of it, right above the street. Then started playing with the sand floating down across from me.

Then I started running around on the lines and rooftops feeling the sand and seeing the images of sweet dreams for all the children.

I then stopped right on a line and started slowly spinning in a circle, with a broad smile on my face. But halfway through my third circle, I saw a flash if blue.

I immediately brought my staff (which a carried with me 24/7) up in a fighting stance. Just to see curious blue eyes staring back at me. My mouth dropped when I realized who was hovering a few yards away from me. His white hair, and frosted over blue hoody reflecting the golden dust around us.

Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey, I'm shadowhunterforlife. I'm new, and this is my first ever fanfiction. I really appreciate the people that follow and review, it means so much:) I would love feedback, but please don't be to mean, so yeah. Please ask any questions you have and also leave ideas you have for the story. Thanks a ton:)**

Chapter 2

Jack POV

"See ya Jamie," I called out as I flew out of his bedroom window.

"Bye Jack," he yelled out, only to get his mother walking in telling him to go back to sleep.

I chuckled and flew away, leaving my first believer to sleep off his energy.

Ever since he started believing in me, I've visited him every other day. He in return has been trying to spread the word about me, hoping more people would start to believe in me. So far the results have been slim, but he keeps telling me he won't stop until he's as old as his parents, who I guess in his mind are pretty old. He's even inlisted Sophie to help spread the rumor of my existence.

I was lost in my memories until I saw the Sandman's golden dust drifting down into every child's window. I stopped my flying, and just stood there floating, silently hoping all the children's dreams will someday come true. Like I hope my new one will.

I've been lonely since becoming a guardian, I mean Jamie and his friends are great, but I can't talk to them about my issues, they're to young. North has become like a father to me, and I stay in a room at the pole often. But if I talk to him, he wouldn't understand, he's not trapped in the form of a teenager for life (which by the way is why very stressful). Tooth is always focused on my teeth, and Bunny and I have a love then later hate relationship going on. And Sandy is either sleeping, or busy giving dreams to the children. I just wish I had another spirit my age, who understands what it's like. To not feel like you're being heard, to want to just wish you can grow up, but never can.

I once again was lost in my thoughts, when I saw a flash of green. I just floated in my spot and watched the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She looked about my age, with long, perfectly straight brown hair, and had skin kissed by the sun. She was wearing the same things as me, except the dark green hoodie. But she even had a staff like mine!

"Maybe she's a seasonal spirit, like me. I mean she can't be human," I told myself in awe.

She climbed up the biggest tree near the lake, then used her staff to hook onto the power line and pull herself up. She obviously had done it with years of practice, the way she did it so effortlessly.

I watched In awe as she started running along the lines an rooftops, playing with the golden sand with the most beautiful smile on her face that showed her perfectly white teeth. She then stopped and started slowly spinning, making the sand shine off her hair, making it look soft to the touch.

I then started to slowly creep towards her, when she looked up at me. She put her staff up, ready for a fight. I should of probably been worried, but she looked harmless, and I was mesmerized by her big, brown eyes that were widened in surprised.

As quick as a wink, she swung her staff towards me. And out of it came a very sharp piece of wood, like my icicles but, well wood. My eyes widened in surprise and I barely had time to duck, I turned around and saw it get lodged in a tree behind me.

"Damn, your a good shot," I said turning around, to only see her running away in the middle of the street.

"Wait, come back!" I exclaimed. But she didn't stop. So I flew after her.

She was far but it was easy to keep up with her, I ended up flying right next to her. She stole a glance at me,

And started running even faster. But I still kept flying next to her trying to get her to stop.

"So, do you want to talk?" I asked her. Then, she quickly stopped. I took that as a yes, but then...

WHAM!

I flew right into a tree. I slowly stood up holding my head to see her at the edge of the lake.

"Wow, we went a long way," I stated trying to get her to at least smile that wonderful smile of hers. But she didn't.

Then she tapped the ground with her staff and all the fallen leafs around her rose up around her, and when they cleared, she was gone.

"Hey, I just wanna talk to you. You don't need to be afraid, please come back." I waited a minute, and when she didn't appear, I slowly turned around and started flying away. This calls for a trip to North.

Sara POV

When I made the leafs rise up, I just quickly climbed the tree next to me and hid there. It still had its leafs on it, so it easily covered me up.

When I heard him asking me to come back, I almost did. But I did try to kill him, that would be awkward. Wait, I just tried to kill Jack freakin' Frost!

I then watched as he flew away, but I still stayed in the tree. Why didn't I say hi to him? It would of been so easy, that might of been the time I've waiting for! And I blew it! Why did i run away? He's a guardian, he wouldn't hurt me! I started twirling my staff in my hands, which I do when I'm either bored or nervous. In this case, I would guess it to be the latter.

I kept trying to think of ways to fix my mistakes, until I slowly drifted off to sleep. But only to dream of his lovely soft face, blue eyes, and silky silver hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and followed my story. It means so much:)**

Chapter 3

Jack POV

I walked in to the pole to find yetis stumbling about making the toys, elves electrocuting themselves, and North right in the center of the room. He was criticizing a yeti who was painting a bunch of china dolls.

"Hey, North!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

"No, the eyes need to have a softer blue color," North said. Then he seemed to take notice of me. "Jack, just the boy I wanted to see!"

" Really?" I questioned. The last time he wanted to see me I had tried to throw a pie in Phil's face. But it missed and hit North instead, and I got in a little bit of trouble.

"Of course, come here," he said. Then when I walked closer he grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up so I could be eye and eye with the yeti.

"North, what are you doing!"

"See these," North said pointing to my eyes, "This color, paint it like that," he stated while throwing his hands up and dropping me to the ground.

The yeti made a grunt of approval, and continued to paint the delicate china.

I grunted and glared up at North, who was looking down at me with a big smile in his face. I picked up my staff I dropped from the sudden actions of North, and stood up.

" Um, hey North, do you have a second."

"Yes, maybe one, follow me to my office."

So I started following him down a corridor, that ended with the door to his study. He walked in and he sat behind his desk, and waited me to sit down in front of him. His office was always the same, but sometimes a new toy would fly around, or a improved ice sculpture would be standing at the side of the room. But it looks like he's been to busy to fiddle with the small things.

"North, are their any other seasonal spirits," I blurted out suddenly.

He looked at me with confusion, before saying, "Not that I know of, why?"

So I told him the whole story, about her and how she attacked me, then ran off. Even how she made the leafs blow around her. North sat in thought for a minutute.

"Jack, I believe you, but we have yet to see any other seasonal spirits besides you. You should look in that big book," he said pointing to the lone book he had on his shelf in the corner of the room. "You may take it and research in the library, we need to find out who she is."

I walked over and picked up the book, it was heavy, with yellowed pages and leather holding it all together "What is it?" I finally asked.

"It has all the spirits and their information in it, what they look like, what they do. If our mystery spirit is real, she'll be in that," he stated while getting up and exiting the room.

So the only thing I had to do was listen to him. I lugged the book up to the library and started to the desk near the fire. The library has rows and rows of books, with the big fire to keep you warm. The floor was stone and was cold under my feet, but it didn't bother me.

I heaved the book up on the desk and walked over to the shelfs and found everything on seasonal spirits I could. I only found about two small books but still brought them over to the desk anyway.

I opened up the book of spirits to just have dust fly off the pages turned, but I finally opened up to the seasonal spirit page. Just to find a picture of me, and handwritten information of me, that took up about ten pages. I skipped it all and found who I was looking for, the spirit of Autumn. Sara. With her hourglass figure, and perfect face, I knew it was her. Sara, I love that name. But she seems so familiar, but I can't place it.

I ignored my thoughts and read on to find only a sentence of information about her.

"Never been seen," I read out load. Well this book is out of date.

I looked in the other two books, but it only had me in it. I shut them closed frustrated, hearing the slamming noise echo around the room. So I just put my head down and looked again in all the books, just to make sure I didn't miss anything.

Pitch POV

I was sitting in the dark, in my cave, just thinking about those ignorant Guardians. Especially that Jack Frost.

All I want is to get back at him, somehow. And then destroy the Guardians once and for all!

"Well, well, well, you don't look so good."

I knew that voice, I snapped my head up to see Death himself.

Death was a younger spirit, who obviously controlled death, and was very powerful. He wore black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt under a black leather jacket, and black, flat tennis shoes. He had messy black hair, and dark red eyes with a black pit for a pupil.

"So Death, what brings you here?" I snarled. He was probably here to gloat about my failure.

"My friendly other spirits have told me something, something you'll like."

"What?" I asked.

"A prophecy, Jack is going to have something of mine, and I want it back. You have about half your strength back, well with my help you'll be back to full power in no time."

"That's a nice offer, but I'm focused on other things." I told him not wanting to sound weak.

"Yes I know," Death chuckled in his deep voice, "You want to destroy the guardians and get back at Jack Frost, soon we'll both have what we want. If you just be my partner." He brought his deathly pale hand out for me to shake.

I smiled, things were starting to look up.

Sara POV

_Blackness, I couldn't see anything around me. I tried moving, but I felt glued to the ground. I tried talking, but I couldn't speak. But worst of all, my staff was gone._

_ "You are beautiful."_

_ My heart started beating fast, what's going on?_

_ "I see how Jack looks at you, and how you look at him. But just know this, you will be mine Sara." Then a pair of blood red eyes bore into mine._

_ If I could of screamed, I would of. I knew who this was, I didn't break into the North Pole for nothing, I retained the information I read._

_ "Believe me, Death gets what he wants. No matter the cost." _

_ Then a spotlight came down, and instead of seeing Death, I saw Jack. He was beaten up, and in his own pool of blood. _

_ I tried screaming his name, but still couldn't. I was being forced to watch him die. _

_ Then Jack's soft, blue eyes looked right at me. "Sara," he shuddered with his last breath, then..._

"Jack!" I screamed. Only to quickly sit up and fall off the tree I fell asleep in. I tried using my staff to grab onto a branch, but failed and landed on my back on the hard ground.

I just stared up at the sky for about five minutes, noticing the sun was just breaking across the sky.

I finally stood up and leaned up against the trunk of a tree, questions rambling through my mind. Why does Death want me? Does he want me to get revenge on Jack? Will he really physically hurt Jack? Should I ever see Jack again? How does he know how I look at him?

Wait, what! That's when I realized, I had fallen for the spirit of winter. And from what Death said, he might of fallen back.

That settled at least one of my questions, next time Jack came around. I'll have to see him again.

**So what do you think? Pitch has Death on his side now, and I see a love triangle forming;) I'm sorry if it's moving a little fast with Sara now crushing on Jack. Let me know if you want me to slow it down a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack POV

_I watched as Sara ran around, with golden dust shimmering down. She looked like a perfect angel, sent down to me. _

_ She glanced over at me and smiled, then walked over and looked up at me. She was about four inches shorter than me, which would of been comical if we both weren't staring at each other so seriously. Not staring with anger, or sadness, but love._

_ We both started leaning toward each other, or lips about to touch when an irritating, Australian accented voice started echoing around in my head._

_ "Jack?"_

_ "Jack!" _

_ "Wake up you snowball!"_

A sat up in the cushioned chair in the library, I must of fallen asleep at the desk.

"Hey, Frosty. Get up."

What a joy to wake up to, not.

"Seriously Bunny, snowball?"

"Yes, now get up. It took me forever to find you, Manny has called the Guardians in for a meeting."

A suddenly felt alert and ready to go, and quickly followed Bunny out of the room.

"What does Manny want?" I questioned.

"Well, I would now if you didn't fall asleep in the library, making North send me to go find you!"

I didn't comment anything back, I was deep in thought. My dream, it confused me, but it felt so right to see her. And watch her dance around with that bright smile on her face. And to fell the softness of her lips, or at least they looked soft. I decided to end the battle of my emotions now in my mind and get it out of the way. I love Sara.

But it didn't help, I kept thinking about her, I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that we had entered the control room. I finally got snapped out of my dreams when I noticed everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Which made Bunny give an aggravated sigh.

"We asked if you were ready," Tooth responded looking confused. While the whole time North was looking amused.

"Yes, yes I'm ready."

Before anyone could respond the moon shone down through the whole in the ceiling, giving us a ray of light. It showed a picture of Pitch, making us groan.

"Why is he back?" Bunny said sounding annoyed.

"Is he seriously trying again?" Tooth asked in disbelief.

Sandy was waving at us, trying to get our attention.

"Quite!" I said while pointing to Sandy. Sandy smiled at me as a thanks, and pointed to the moon's ray.

Another image showed up, this one of a boy about fifteen, wearing a red t-shirt, black jacket, shoes, and jeans. But the thing that set him off were his red eyes. He looked like somebody I'd want to punch in the face for no reason.

Tooth gasped and flew back a few inches along with her fairies. North was scowling, and Sandy had his mouth open in shock. Even Bunny looked a little shocked, dropping his boomerang that he was twirling in his hand.

"Uh, who is that?" I asked a little

embarresed.

North looked at me, then said, "Well it looks like Pitch is pairing up with Death."

Death, that's great. I've heard he was powerful, cruel, and vicious. But why was he pairing up with Pitch?

"Look, at the crystal!" Tooth told us, and sure enough, a huge blue crystal was rising out of the ground, and then the moon started shining on it.

"Why is it doing that?" I asked North as we all crowded around it.

"It means a new Guardian is about to be picked," North stated without looking at me, all his focus was on the crystal.

"Please don't be the Groundhog," I heard Bunny mutter under his breath.

Then it lit up a picture of Sara. Leaving almost everyone confused.

"Yes!" Tooth yelled out excitedly. "I don't know who that is."

Sandy put a question mark over his head, and Bunny leaned closer to the picture of Sara, a look of recognition on his face, along with confusion.

"She looks like Jack," Bunny stated while glancing at me.

North looked down at me and asked, "Is this our mystery spirit?"

I just nodded my head, and felt all eyes on me.

"Why don't you tell us what you found in the library," North stated. It was obviously not optional, I had to tell them.

So I told them everything, how I saw her, how she ran away, and all the research I had done that turned up nothing. I didn't mention how beautiful I thought she was, but I kept thinking of all her best qualities while I retold everything.

Finally when I had told them all I knew, Tooth still looked excited, North looked amused, Bunny seemed aggravated, and Sandy seemed to be almost as excited as Tooth.

"We're finally going to have another girl here!" Tooth exclaimed with glee.

"Two seasonal spirits, lovely," Bunny said sounding depressed.

Sandy was making many different signs above his head that no one could understand.

And North stared down at me smiling. Which started to creep me out.

"Okay," North stated suddenly, "We will think of a plan in an hour, but for now we will all go to the library to see if Jack missed anything on this Autumn spirit."

Everybody nodded and started walking away, including me, until I was stopped by North.

"Come with me," he simply said and turned around expecting me to follow him.

I followed him to his office, like I did yesterday. I sat down on one of the cushy chairs, and waited for him to speak.

"Jack," he finally started after a few tense moments of silence, "There is a prophecy for you and Sara. I see how you look when you think about her. And don't deny when I say, you are obviously in love."

I sat there in silence, was I really that easy to read?

"The prophecy states that Sara will help us fight against the rising of great darkness, which is clearly starting. But you both will gain a special, romantic connection."

When he had finished, I sat there in shock for a minute, that's a lot of information to take in suddenly. Especially considering I just realized my love for her less than thirty minutes ago.

"So we're going to fall in love and defeat Death?" I simply stated.

"Yes, but it doesn't necessarily say who will win this battle, just that she'll help us." North said with a slight grimace on his face.

I then started smiling like a madman.

"So let's find her and get going!" I said while running out of the room, feeling not so lonely anymore.

Sara POV

I'd been practicing what I would say when Jack comes back to the lake. It was along the lines of "Hey, sorry I tied to kill you," and "I think we should get to know each other better." It was a failure, I don't know what to say! I haven't socialized in long time.

But I might never have to talk to Jack, since he has been strangely absent in Burgess. Maybe I frightened him away!

"Damn it!" I yelled out. I may have lost my chance to stop being so lonely. Or see if my feelings for him are true. I needed a break.

I walked away from the lake to clear my head, just to end up in the park around a bunch of kids.

"Jamie! Betcha can't catch me!" One boy stated while running around.

I recognized most of the kids, they were sweet, so I walked over and tapped the trees around them, making the leafs fall in piles.

"Pretty!" The little girl Sophie yelled out while running around while the leafs were falling.

Soon all the kids were jumping in piles of leafs, and throwing them at each other.

I leaned against a tree and watched them, this was definitely my favorite part of the job.

**Finally the Guardians are coming in! As always let me know what you think:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry, for some reason I had trouble writing this chapter. As always, review and let me know all your ideas you have for this story:) And i'll probably be doing mainly Sara's POV from here on out, unless you want differently.**

Chapter 5

Jack POV

I had just flew into Burgess

at the beginning of daybreak. Beginning the start of North's plan.

After an hour of looking for anything we could find on Sara, which was just the two books I found and the one North gave me, we all started coming up with ideas to get her to the North Pole.

We were just planning on the whole, "Yeti with a sack," plan. But I was strongly against it, remembering my experience with it, and she was so shy to begin with it would probably just frighten her more.

So after many hours of idea sharing, we decided on North's plan.

Which was that I would stay for a few days by the lake, and see if she approaches. And if she doesn't, I find her and try to talk to her. Once I start talking to her, I'll spend a few days just getting to now her. After I gain her trust, I'll convince her to come to the North Pole.

Simple enough right?

But the Guardians were a little worried about the whole, well as Tooth put it, "She tried to kill you! We don't want you and your amazing teeth to die Jack." So I'm in the offensive, ready for a fight.

I've also told myself that I won't show any emotion. Well just the romantic emotions, unless she shows an interest in me first.

With these final thoughts, I walked off to the lake.

Sara POV

I watched from up in a tree, as Jack sauntered over to the lake. He had his staff with him, along with his light silver hair... No! I will not show my feelings! At least not yet.

I saw him walk up to the edge of the lake, right below me. Okay, now or never. I then jumped down right behind him, making him whirl around in surprise. He looked me up and down, as if he thought he was in a crazy dream.

"Hi, I'm Sara," I said while smiling. It took him a second to respond, for he seemed a bit shocked.

"Yes, I know. I'm Jack Frost," he finally responded back with his lovely voice.

I stood there for a second, twirling my staff in my hands about two feet away from him.

"Sorry," I said finally finding my voice.

"Sorry?"

How was he confused? Did I do more than that wrong? Damn it!

"Well I did try to kill you, so yeah, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. No big deal."

I stared at him slightly flustered. He just did a lazy smirk back. He wasn't supposed to say that. I practiced what he should say! He should say "Yeah, that was awful." Then I would respond with, "I think we got off on the wrong foot," or "We should get to know each other better." So did he think we actually started out on the right foot? I'm so confused!

"So, you want to talk?" Jack asked me with a bit of an embarrassed tone.

I stared at him for a few seconds, he actually wanted to hang out with me? Why? But the only thing I responded with was, "Yes, that would be fun."

We started walking to the park, when he looked down at me and said, "I am the spirit of fun."

He said it with a big smile, showing his bright teeth, and that little twinkle in his eyes. It made me laugh, he made me laugh.

This will be fun.

The sun was setting, and stars were slowly appearing in the dark sky. This day had been the funnest of my life. We went to the park and had a huge leaf fight, then we went swimming in the lake. (With all are clothes still on). Then we played tag around the town until the sun set.

Jack was great, he made me smile and laugh all the time. He reminded me with every joke he made, how long it had been since I'd had fun.

I've even been starting my own conversations, my shyness has been slipping away through out the day.

So now we were at the lake, looking up at the evening sky. Side by side, on our backs.

"Wait," I exclaimed with excitement, "Just a few more seconds."

Jack smiled and said, "I've been waiting, and so far it's been boring with nothing to look at. You might actually be going insane." I then laughed and looked sideways at him, he looked back.

"You have the best laugh." He told me. And I knew he meant it by the most genuine smile on his face. I smiled at him with thanks, then continued staring at the sky.

"This morning, when I introduced myself, you said 'I know'. How did you know my name?" The question was nagging me, and I wanted an answer.

"Well," he said looking slightly flustered, with a blush creeping up his face, "I sorta researched you, in North's library." I smiled at him, it struck me as sweet, that he wanted to now more about me.

"See, look up!" I quickly told him changing the subject, noticing his growing embarrassment.

And sure enough, if you looked, millions of stars came into view. Looking blindly white against their dark purple background.

"Wow, this was worth the wait." He responded. I looked at him again only to see him looking back at me. After a few seconds of staring, we both started leaning in, closing the distance between us. I closed my eyes with a slight smile on my face, waiting for the connection of our lips.

When I suddenly saw Jack, all beat up, lying in a pool of blood. His life leaving his eyes. I quickly opened my eyes to see Jack with his closed still leaning in. He looked so innocent, and most of all beautiful. Would Death actually hurt Jack? I can't take the chance.

I quickly sprang off the ground, leaving Jack on the ground staring up at me. He looked surprised, and... hurt? I felt my heart break with his bleak face, but I didn't show it.

"I'm tired." I quickly said. Really? I was mentally scolding myself, who doesn't kiss because they're tired?

But his look of sadness quickly left, and the old Jack was back.

"Is little Sara tired?" He said making fun of me.

I gave him an annoyed look, but said "Yes, she is."

I laid back down on the soft grass just to have him lay down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders bringing me close, and sighed.

"So am I." Jack admitted.

I smiled, feeling his cold skin against mine, it was nice. I felt safe with him.

"Thank you Jack, for today, and everything."

"What are friends for." He simply stated.

And with that, sleep slowly overtook me, and I was feeling content in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello:) Sorry my fighting scene isn't very good. But as always let me know what you think, and review please!**

Chapter 6

"No, I can't." I stuttered nervously from up in one of the trees near the lake.

"Yes you can, I can feel it." Jack said laughing at my sudden fear.

It started out as halfway normal morning i guess, I woke up with Jack next to me. I got up and stretched, while he was starting to wake. When he did, he quickly hopped up and flew around doing tricks like a weirdo.

I just laughed at all his energy and cool stunts. Until he flew right up to my face, all the sudden completely serious.

"Can you fly?" He asked curiously.

"No, I've never been able to." And just like that he picked me up bridal style and flew up to the top of the tree, setting me down at the very top branch.

I didn't have time to realize how it made me blush when he picked me up, because right away he started telling me how he would teach me how to fly. Which was by jumping off of something high.

So, yeah. That's why I'm up in the tree, knowing he won't let me climb down until I try at least once.

"Jack please, I've tried to fly before." I told him trying to get him to let me climb down. But it was true, I had tried many times to fly, failing every single time. But I never had tried to such an extreme.

"Trust me. If you fall, I'll catch you." He said with his signature smirk. But for some reason, I trusted that smile.

I closed my eyes, and before I could change my mind, I jumped. I tried to picture myself as a beautiful fall leaf, floating down with grace. But instead I felt the wind rushing past me, very quickly. I was falling.

I snapped my eyes open just to see the ground getting closer and closer. I screamed and started flailing my arms around, and using my staff to try to hook onto something. But then I found myself in a cold, yet reassuring embrace.

"You caught me." I stated in his arms like a moron.

"Of course, we can practice more later. Because I know you can fly, I believe in you." His faith in me was astounding, and made me smile.

He didn't put me down, but I wasn't complaining. We started leaning closer to one another.

I kept telling myself to stop, that you don't know what Death could do. But I couldn't help myself.

Our lips met. It was as if they were made to be together, and molded perfectly to each other with the slightest touch. His lips felt smooth, and were gentle against mine. But as soon as it began, it ended.

He looked at me breathless, and looked as happy as I probably did.

"Sara, I really like you. I think your beautiful and amazing and everything you could want in someone. I've been wanting to say this since I saw you that night." He explained with a blush on his face. Still holding me in his arms.

I stood up and picked up my staff I dropped when we started kissing, and smiled at him.

"I like you a lot to." And I leaned in again. And he did the same.

We started gentle, but we soon started getting more aggressive. I started weaving my hands through his hair, which was as soft as it looks. And Jack put one if his hands on the small of my back, while the other was resting against the side of my face.

Butterflies were in my stomach, and I was smiling into the kisses. I wished this moment would never of end, until we heard a chuckle.

It wasn't a friendly chuckle, but a sinister one you have nightmares about.

And then Death strolled into the clearing. Wearing his black and red, and looking angered with a scowl on his face. I hadn't really seen him in my dream, but I recognized his bloody eyes enough to know it was him.

"Well, I see you didn't listen to me." Death said looking at me with his scowl, stopping a yard away from us. He looked Jack up and down a few times with disgust, then started looking at me.

Jack and I picked up our staffs that we dropped during our kissing session.

"Sara, get behind me." Jack told me while stepping in front of me with his staff up. I listened and stayed back a bit, but I had my staff up to, ready for a fight.

"Don't try to protect her, I don't want things to get to messy." Death said with a smile. That smile sent shivers down my spine, I had never been more frightened.

Then, without warning, dozens of nightmare horses charged at us, and Pitch walked up next to Death smiling like the crazy man he is. So they were now best friends. Amazing .

Jack was shooting icicles, and I was shooting my stakes. But we were quickly out numbered.

Jack quickly picked me up, bridal style, and flew off. They made no effort to stop us.

"Are you hurt?" He asked with a concerned look.

"No, are you?" I asked back just as concerned.

"No, I'm fine. But we need to leave."

"Where?" I asked while looking at the fully risen sun.

"To the North Pole, you're going to meet the Guardians."

I looked at him startled, only to find him looking straight ahead with a blank look.

Well, I'm meeting the Guardians.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, Sara's finally meeting the Guardians:) As always, review and give me your ideas of what you want to happen.**

Chapter 7

Once we finally landed in the North Pole, I was surprised. It was icy cold but I barely felt it, even my bare feet seemed to enjoy the tingling feeling the snow gave me. I even loved the blinding light the sun gave me from shining off of the snow.

I looked up to see huge red front doors, I wasn't ready for this.

Jack glanced over at me, and for a second I saw a flash I brown on his head, but it went away as soon as it came. Weird. He smiled and was ready to throw open the doors.

"Wait!" I yelled still standing in the snow while he was up with his hands against the doors.

He looked back at me confused, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous, what if they don't like me?" I asked concerned. I mean sometimes I don't like myself, so why would they like me?

"Sara, you are the most wonderful person I know, with an amazing personality, a wonderful laugh, and the most beautiful smile that I've ever seen. I spent a whole day getting you out of that shell, don't go crawling back in it now." He said now directly in front of me.

"Okay," I finally gave in, "Let's go." I said actually a bit excited now.

So with that Jack threw open the doors leading me into a brightly lit room full of what looked like big, white teddy bears.

"What are those?"

"Oh, those are yetis," he said smiling at me, "You get used to them."

I then felt a pull on my pants and looked down to see little men looking up at me with big eyes, one them was holding a tray of cookies up to me. I just smiled and shook my head as a 'no'. They then scurried away, and started messing with the electrical sockets and electrocuting themselves.

"And those are?" I questioned Jack again.

"Those are elves." Jack said still smiling, he obviously loved the place and I had to agree with him. It was spectacular.

"I thought the elves made the toys though?" I once again questioned as I noticed the yetis were all making some kind of train, doll, robot, or any kind of toy you could think of.

He then started laughing and said "We just let them think that."

He kept leading me threw the large room, and then into a long hallway. Which led to another hallway, and another, and another, until we finally stopped at another pair if big red doors.

"Right behind these doors are the guardians. So, you ready?" Jack asked me excitedly.

I smiled actually with a hint of excitement to and said "Yes, I'm ready."

Jack threw open the doors to just have a bunch of loud conversations that quickly stopped when we entered. I gave a quick glance around the room to notice it was like a kind of command center, and all the Guardians were in the middle of it.

To the left I saw who I guessed was Toothiana, she has shiny blue, green, and a few yellow feathers on her whole body but face and hands. She has pinkish clear wings that were flapping quickly like a hummingbirds, until we walked in and she dropped to the ground folding them behind her. She had large lavender eyes, and what looked to be a mini her standing on her shoulder. She looked nice with a big smile on her face.

Next to her I saw the Sandman, who I knew couldn't speak. He was a short, plump little man, made up of golden sand and his hair looked like a permanent bed-head. He quickly woke up when we walked in, he obviously likes to sleep during the day.

Next to him was Santa Clause, with his big red suit with black fur trimming, and twin swords on his hips. He also had a tattoo that said "Naughty" on one arm, and "Nice" on the other. With his big white beard, rosy cheeks, and big belly, he looks like he came right out of the children's book. When we walked in he seemed to be in a heated argument with a big furry creature next to him, and when he was talking, I think I heard a Russian accent. He had a big smile on his face, but he still intimidated me a bit.

Next to him is... I don't know who that is.

"Jack." I whispered to him under my breath. Constantly alert that everyone was starring at me, which made me blush.

"Yeah?" He asked loudly not seeming to notice my embarrassment.

"Who is that?" I questioned not wanting to be rude.

"Which one?"

"That big... kangaroo thing." I answered back honestly, but still quietly.

All the sudden, Jack fell on the ground laughing, and I had to cover my mouth to stifle my giggles.

I looked back up, and Toothiana was right up in my face. I jumped back a few feet in surprise and almost raised my staff to attack, but I restrained myself.

"Open your mouth." She told me excitedly. I silently obeyed, an she started looking around in my mouth.

"Your teeth are amazing! As white as Jack's!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Tooth," I heard Santa say, "Hands out of mouth." She took them out and smiled apologetically at me.

Jack was still laughing this whole time, not able to form any words. Until finally North picked him up and set him on his feet.

"What is so funny?" The big furry creature said with an Australian accent.

"She thought you were a kangaroo." Jack quickly said still breathing in quickly from all the laughing.

"What? I'm a bunny mate!" Oh he's the Easter Bunny, whoops. He started walking over to me with what looked like a boomerang in his hand, and I started backing away a little scared with his angry glare.

But Jack stepped in front of me, and starred at the Easter Bunny. I was expecting a fight until the bunny walked away from us.

"Sara, welcome. I'm North, and this is Sandy." He said while pointing to the Sandman. Sandy looked at me and waved, while North stood smiling at me.

"I'm Bunny. The Easter Bunny," Bunny said still a little pissed with an angry look on his face, "And you already know frosty do you not?"

Jack glared at him, but quickly glanced back at me and kept standing by my side.

"Well I'm Tooth," Tooth told me with her wings fluttering so fast that they were a blur, "And this is Baby Tooth." She said while her little mini me flew up to my face.

Baby Tooth looked at me, and got so close I had to go cross-eyed to keep my eyes in her. She then picked up a few strands of my hair and let them drop in front of my face. Then satisfied, she landed on my shoulder and rubbed against my neck like a house cat.

"She likes you!" Tooth quickly pointed out.

I smiled and patted Baby Tooth on the head, while North strode over to me.

"Now that introductions are done, you can become a Guardian like us!" He shouted with glee.

Wait, what!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey:) I wasn't planning on updating today but the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter made me so happy that I had to give you all something. So as always REVIEW**

Chapter 8

All the Guardians started celebrating with North's announcement. Tooth was clapping and smiling at me, Baby Tooth was jittering on my shoulder, Sandy was giving me two thumbs up, even Bunny had a smile on his face. But Jack's eyes widened, and he jut starred at me, almost in confusion.

"Music!" North bellowed making elves play a festive kind of music, yetis gather around and clap, and North started opening a big book in red binding. Okay, this was to much.

"Wait no," I tried to say but got drowned out by the music, "Please I don't understand," I began again but was once again ignored while the Guardians went up next to North. Jack glanced over at me, he was still standing next to me and seemed ashamed. But why?

"Stop!" I finally yelled slamming my staff in the ground creating a bunch of wind that pushed the elves over, stopping the music.

All the Guardians were looking at me, confused. So I put my brave face on and started to speak, "I can't be a Guardian."

"Why?" Tooth asked flying over to me.

"Well, don't you usually send an invitation or something." Everyone just looked at me still confused. "I mean, I just met you guys and now you're telling me I'm a Guardian. A little bit of a heads up would of been great."

North glanced over at Jack, and realization seemed to dawn on him.

"Frostbite didn't even tell her." Bunny said frowning. "See I told you," He said looking over at North, "We can't trust Jack with important things."

"Now hold on," Jack began, "Sara and I have become friends. And I was going to tell her but we had to come here right away, and it just slipped my mind." Ah, he was supposed to break it easy to me but we got a little side tracked.

I wasn't really mad though, the more I though about it. I love making the children happy, so I guess me being a Guardian makes sense.

"I'll be a Guardian though," I quickly said not wanting to sound uninterested, "If I still can I mean."

"Of course," Tooth said smiling, "Baby Tooth has approved and we need another girl here." I liked Tooth, she was always happy.

But North still seemed a bit uneasy, "So why did you come here then?" He asked Jack.

So he explained how Death came, later followed by Pitch.

"We should of seen this coming," Bunny put in, "Death is just as evil as Pitch, why would they not work together." Sandy made a bunch I fast images over his head that no one could understand.

"Death seemed interested in Sara though." Jack said with hesitation.

Everyone looked at me, so I told them about my dream. how Death was in it and how he threatened to hurt Jack.

"Well I can take care of myself." Jack quickly stated once I was finished.

"I'm worried about you." Jack said looking over at me this time. I blushed, the ways he effected me!

"Sara will stay here then in her own room for the time being," North said breaking the bit of silence, "We'll meet again tomorrow night, and think of a game plan."

And with that, everybody quickly went their separate ways, Tooth talking to Baby Tooth about teeth, Sandy off on his dream cloud, and Bunny disappeared in a hole in the ground.

North pulled Jack over for a second, and then walked away leaving just us seasonal spirits alone.

"Here follow me to your room." Jack told me.

We walked to a hall filled with doors that were I guess bedrooms. He pushed the last door down the hallway open, revealing my room.

It was beautiful, with crisply fallen leafs on the hardwood floors, and open window showing the night sky. I didn't realize how long we were in that meeting, the sun's already down!

The room also had a few branches sticking out of the top of the walls, and autumn trees painted on the walls. It had a bathroom, with a shower and sink, and bed to the top right corner.

I sat down on the bed putting my staff down on the ground next to it. The bed was like a cloud, and the pillows and blankets were just as soft.

I then suddenly realized how tired I was and yawned. I looked up to see Jack smiling at me.

"Do you like it?" He asked innocently.

"I love it, thank you so much." I said while smiling.

"Well my room is next door, so if you need anything let me know." He said while walking to the door.

"Wait, Jack." I quickly said grabbing his arm.

He looked at me confused, and with what looked like worry.

"I'm just...scared." I said embarrassed, I sound like a freaking idiot. Being afraid is usually below me, but not this time.

"I know it's stupid, but knowing Death is out there wanting to hurt you, it scares me." I said quickly.

"I'm a lot more worried about you then me." Jack just said back with a glint in his eye.

"Please stay with me tonight."

He looked at me for a second, then smiled.

"Only if you promise to be my girlfriend." I smiled wider back at him.

"Yes, I promise." He sat down next to me, and we slowly started to lean together, then are lips met.

It was better then last time, our lips moving in synch with one another. His lips tasted like cold peppermint, vey addictive. But it quickly ended leaving us breathless.

"It's a deal" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. He the room of his hoodie showing his lean muscle, and set his staff down on top of mine. Then climbed into bed, with me following next.

I curled up along side him, and he put his arms around me. I loved feeling his cold skin against mine, it just felt so right.

I then slowly drifted off to sleep, Jack holding me, and feeling complete.

**Please start giving me ideas though, I'm not sure how I want to go on, so ideas would be appreciated:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took me so long:( I had huge writers block, and it would really help if you would review and give me ideas! Please and thank you:)**

Chapter 9

I woke with a start, from a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. I remember Death's blood red eyes boring into mine, and Jack trying to protect me. But he...

That's enough of that. I need to clear my head. I glanced over at Jack, he was still asleep next to me. He actually stayed with me, well I guess technically we are together now.

We're together now! I hope he feels the same way I do, happy butterflies going around in my stomach, and wanting to smile when I think about him.

I slowly sat up and got out of bed, carful not to wake Jack. I slowly opened the door, it didn't even creak. But I noticed something laying beneath the side of the bed, the light from the crack in the door shone on it giving it the eeriest glow.

My staff. I had never felt safe enough to just leave it behind, or to go without it somewhere. Was it because I felt safe here at North's, or because I knew Jack would do anything to protect me. I don't know.

"Sara?" I looked over to see Jack sitting up in bed.

"Yes." That's all I say, is yes. Damn it, I'm just a big idiot sometimes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a worried expression, he got up and walked over to me. His hair was ruffled and bare chest still showing.

He looked like a god, a big, sexy god.

"I was just about to find the kitchen," I quickly said snapping myself out of my daydreaming, "I just wanted to get some water." He smiled at me, and seemed relieved. I can't tell him about the nightmare, it would only worry him.

"I'll show you were it is," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "But please let me put a top on, I know you enjoy the view but I don't know how North would feel if he saw me half naked."

I looked down at his lightly chiseled chest again, and a blush flew up on my cheeks.

"Well hurry up so we can go." I quickly said not being able to thing of a witty comment back.

I watched as he quickly slid on his sweatshirt and walked over to the door with me.

"Wait," he said before I opened the door the rest of the way, "We're going to take the fun way."

He ran over and picked up his staff,

and before I could even think about getting mine, he picked me up and we flew out.

I let out a little screech not expecting the sudden weightlessness of flying, but I loved it. Thankfully the place has high ceilings. He smiled at me as I started looking down at the empty workshop below, all the yetis and elves must be asleep.

He set me down in the middle of the workshop, and I glanced around confused.

"Jack, where is the kitchen?" I asked smiling.

"It's over here." He said pointing at a normal size green door that was almost hidden when everyone was running about in the work shop.

We walked in and I was pleasantly surprised. It was just a kitchen, with plenty of counter space, and the best appliances. I opened up one of the cupboards to find the cups, and I found them on my first try. Go me!

I went over to the sink and filled it with water, but only to find it slightly warm.

"Here let me." Jack said noticing my dilemma. He put his hand on the cup and it suddenly got cold. That was a neat trick.

I drank all of it with a appreciative smile, and then we walked out.

"Thanks," I said, "For this, it was fun."

"What did you expect, I'm the Guardian of Fun."

"What do you think I'm the Guardian of?" I asked quietly, slightly embarrassed, only to have him smile down on me.

"You'll know, I promise." We started leaning towards each other, and our lips were about to meet when we heard a laugh.

Then out of the shadows, Pitch came strolling in.

"That was sweet, to sweet." He said snarling. Jack pushed me behind him and raised his staff.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted. He sounded so angry, and protective. I had never seen him like that. Then I realized, I didn't bring my staff. Shit.

"Well I was planning on killing you later, but know would be fine." Pitch said smiling.

And then they flew into battle, ice against darkness. They were going so fast I couldn't tell who was winning.

"What!" I looked up to see North on the balcony above us.

"North! Call the Guardians!" I yelled over the noise of battle. I watched as he ran off to the control room. I then quickly ran up the steps, and through all the twisted hallways to my room.

When I finally reached it and flung it open, it was an awful sight.

The branches were black and dead, the leaves lost all their color, and my staff wasn't where it was when I left.

Instead, it was in the hands of the man I dreaded the most. Death.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy New Year. I'm sorry I have not updated in so long:( I had horrible writers block. Please give me ideas it would help me so much. I have also been trying to improve my writing with more details so tell me what you think THANKS:)**

Chapter_ 10_

I watched as Death strolled over to me. With a smug smile on his face.

I just started starring straight ahead, not wanting to show how frightened and helpless I really was.

His shoes were crunching the dead leaves under him, making the only sound in the room besides my heavy breathing.

He didn't stop until he was gazing down at me, so close I could feel his abnormally hot breath on my head and the smell of strong spice wafting off of his body.

My breath started to pick up as he lifted an arm and reached toward me, lightly brushing my hair and then grabbing the door handle behind me and slowly closing the door with a soft click.

We stood like that for what felt like eternity, my heart pounding so hard waiting for him to do something.

But I finally couldn't take our body's being so close and quickly squirmed away and ran to the middle of the room. I quickly turned around half expecting him to be right behind me, and the other half expecting this to be another nightmare I was about to wake up from.

But instead he was still standing there, starring at me with one hand still on the door knob and one still gripping my staff.

"I love what you've done with the place." He said unmoving.

I started to glance around the room looking for an escape route. I couldn't run out the door, he would easily over power me. I couldn't try to fight my way out without my staff. And launching myself at him to get it back probably wouldn't end well. Their was no way I was getting out.

"No I'm serious," he started again walking over to me, "It just needed a little bit more me that's all." He said grinning. I just glared back showing I was unamused, which made him stop.

He stopped about five steps in front of me. Still to close for comfort. But sadly he was kind of handsome. At least he would be but something seemed to have happened to him, the normally handsome features of his face seem hollow and life less. Maybe it was his pupil less eyes that felt like he was starring straight through you, that was probably it.

Then suddenly Death was no longer standing their, but a handsome, black haired, blue eyed boy scowling at some unseen figure. Maybe at the

voice echoing around my head... Jack!

"Why?" Death finally asked snapping me back to reality and my current situation.

"Why what?" I asked in honest confusion.

"Why did you stay? You could of easily ran away out the door when you saw me, or called for your friend, or should I say boyfriend Jack. But instead you stood their like a deer in the headlights. So I ask again, why?"

He said looking at me, waiting for an answer.

I gathered my courage before I answered, "You have my staff." It was a good answer, I'm helpless without my staff which I idiotically left in my room.

Death glanced down at my staff in his hand like he was surprised why he still was holding it.

"No," Death began as he slowly walked around me to the back wall, "You're curious." He said as he placed my staff standing up against the back wall. Then he looked back up to me quickly making me jump at his sudden movement.

"You want to know why-"

"Why you won't fuck off?" I interrupted him. Wow, a few days ago I wouldn't even talk and now I'm telling people to fuck off. I couldn't help but feel proud of how Jack has helped me become my true self.

Jack! I hope he's okay.

"Yes." Death scowled at me obviously not happy with my comment. Then he quickly closed the space between us so he could easily reach out and touch me.

I still stood my ground, even though my heart was beating like crazy and I was having trouble hiding the fear on my face.

He started slowly walking around me, and then yelled words he obviously had never tried getting out.

"I was always watching you! From when we were kids and once I found out you were a spirit, I was their! I spent so long getting as powerful as you see me now so you would see my power and come running! But that stupid Jack took you away again! When I'm the one you should be with!". He finished standing in front of me, his eyes full of lust and anger.

His red eyes kept boring into mine, with no intention of looking away.

"W-what do you mean 'when we were kids' and that Jack took me away again." I stuttered still on edge from his sudden yelling.

His eyes seemed to soften a bit as I spoke, "You don't know."

I looked at him confused and then he suddenly dropped down on his knees in front of me.

I started backing away but he grabbed my arms so tightly I almost screeched in pain, but I didn't.

"Sara, come with me. We can be together forever, like we should be." He said with almost a pleading look.

I looked at him and then my staff and quickly made a decision. I ran to my staff.

I was so close to it but I suddenly felt arms wrap around my stomach lifting me off the ground. I started squirming and kicking trying to get away from him.

"Jack! Help!" I screamed as loud as I could just to have Death clamp a hand over my mouth to muffle my cries. But I just started flailing harder and screaming louder.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered in my ear which didn't help me calm down.

"Let her go!" And then a shard of ice hit Death so hard that he flew into the wall behind us.

I fell to the ground and quickly sat up to see the guardians in the door way. Jack was in front with his staff raised, the obvious attacker.

I looked back to see Death standing up, he looked at me, then quickly grabbed my staff (which had fallen over when he hit the wall) and disappeared.

Then as quick as a flash Jack was standing me up.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked with concern written on his face.

"I'm fine." I answered quietly.

He backed away just to have Tooth and Baby Tooth flying in to me.

"Oh my gosh." Tooth said while she was hugging me.

I heard Bunny in the back talking to North about how they got in and what exactly happened.

Once Tooth let go I turned back to Jack.

"Pitch?" I questioned.

"Was defeated when the other guardians came, then we heard you scream and came running." He responded with a half smile turned toward me.

"Are you hurt?" I again questioned.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Jack quickly responded.

"My staff." I said looking at him frowning.

"We can get that back, the good thing is that your okay." He said gripping my shoulders.

I then couldn't take it any more and hugged him. I took in the feel of his sweater and the coolness of his breath. Then his silky, white hair against my neck, which was a welcome feeling.

I pulled back and saw the sadness in his eyes for me but ignored it and spoke, "I don't understand."

All the guardians looked at me.

"Why?" North asked clearly confused.

"The way Death was talking to me, he was talking like we knew each other, but we don't."

"Do you know the story of Death?" North asked with a thoughtful face.

"No." I said honestly. I didn't research him much in my years in North's library and their wasn't much in him to begin with.

"Then follow me everyone. We have a lot to discuss." And with that North walked out of the room, with Bunny and Sandy close behind him. Tooth gave one last look, then her and Baby Tooth followed them.

I glanced over at Jack. He slowly took my hand and we walked out of my now black room, following the rest of the guardians


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to Ema t tiger for that awesome review:) Keep writing!**

_Chapter 11_

"So Sara," North began, "How much do you know about Death."

We had all followed North into the control room and were dispersed through out the room. North was near the controls in the middle of the room with his swords still dangling at

his hips. Tooth was fluttering a few feet away from him with Baby Tooth at her side. Bunny was in the top right corner of the room, leaning against the wall, with his head bent fiddling with one of his boomerangs. While Sandy, who obviously felt tired as the first rays of sun were starting to filter the room with light, was asleep on his own little cloud near the door. Jack and I were standing next to each other a few steps into the the room.

Jack seemed restless, with his hands tight on his staff and sometimes hovering over the ground for a second before landing again. But he never strayed from my side, maybe he was acting protective because we love each other.

Or do we?

Technically we've never said those three magic words. But I want to say them, but Jack may think we're going to fast. Or he might still be just doing this because he pitied me.

"Wait," Jack said suddenly pulling me out of my thought, "Why are you picking on Sara so much?"

Seeing North and Tooth's confused face he decided to continue.

"I mean, I don't know anything about this Death guy. She's not the only one who's out of 'The Guardian Know It All Box'."

I smiled at Jack as he was obviously trying to lighten the mood and make me feel comfortable with his usually joke making.

"I actually know a bit about him." I said with a small laugh.

"Okay. So I'm the only out of the box now," Jack said with fake hurt, "I'm all alone."

I started laughing at him which made him smile too. I heard North chuckle along with Tooth until a serious voice sounded through out the room.

"You should be alone," I looked at Bunny astonished over what he was saying, "We're supposed to work as a team, but you let our newest member run off alone when she was obviously the main target." He continued with put looking up at his boomerang.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me Kangaroo?" Jack asked with sudden venom.

Seeing where this might lead I quickly grabbed Jack's arm and looked up at him. Jack, seeing my message to stop, relaxed under my hand and took it in his.

"So," North started again after a few awkward seconds, "Sara what do you know?"

"Well through out all the years researching in your library I barely found anything on him. But I wasn't looking for any information on him either so their may be more I never saw. But the lack of information compared to other spirits looked to me like he isn't as important as the other spirits that have been made." I told North forgetting just one thing...

"What do you mean years in my library?" North asked staring at me.

Everyone's eyes were on me (except Sandy who had managed to fall asleep) as I nervously shuffled my feet realizing the whole I dug myself.

"Well after I was a spirit for about ten years, I slipped into your sled when you made a stop to one of the houses," I began shyly, "Then I jumped off before you landed at the North Pole so I wouldn't be seen, then snuck in and researched in the library. I did that for a few years until I thought I knew mostly everything, then I snuck back into your sled during the next Christmas and dropped off back home." I looked at everyone to see Bunny expression less, North smiling at me, and Tooth laughing at Jack's face which showed his shock.

"How did you sneak in and out! I could never get past Phil!" Jack yelled astonished which just made me laugh.

"Don't tell him!" North said, "He doesn't need to know."

I looked at North still expecting some kind of punishment, but instead he just smiled at me and said, "You could of just asked."

"So you don't know the story behind Death?" Tooth asked fluttering closer to me.

"No." I said getting tired of that question.

"Well," North began, "You were right about less information about him then other spirits, but not because he was less important." I looked at him confused.

"Because he doesn't do his job Manny created him for," North said beginning the story, "Death was created because as a human, he experienced great loss. He was supposed to make sure that kids recovered the sadness that they felt when they lost a loved one. The feeling he supposedly recovered from, but he must no of. Instead he used the sadness of the children to his advantage making him stronger and stronger as time went on. So everyone ignored him, hoping he would just sit alone in the dark forever. But it looks like he's using Pitch to help him accomplish something, we are not a hundred percent sure what though." North finished with a said look on his face.

"How will we know a hundred percent?" I asked North.

"You said he was acting like you guys had already met?" Tooth suddenly asked flying a few feet away from me.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned suspiciously glancing at Tooth.

"You guys might of actually met when you were human. We can just go to my palace and look into your memories and see, simple as that." She said excitedly since memories were her area of expertise.

I just shrugged not seeing what harm could come by it.

"But, um," I started kinda embarrassed, "Can Jack come too?"

"Of course!" Tooth answered excitingly along with Baby Tooth next to her.

"So I guess we know what to do next," North said as he started walking out of the room, "You two go with Tooth and Bunny and I will stay and find out anymore we can about Death." Then he quickly left to the library I assume.

"Let's go!" Jack said running to catch up with Tooth.

I started running too but Bunny hopped in front of me. I looked up at him expecting him to speak first, which he did.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Jack. But be careful, he'll do anything for you. I can tell he loves you, so don't go breaking his heart now you here!" He said glaring down at me.

"I thought you guys hated each other!" I exclaimed surprised of his sudden fondness toward Jack.

"We kind have a love then hate relationship." He said shrugging then hopped away to follow North.

Wow. For a rabbit, he could be intimidating.

"Sara! Let's go!" Jack yelled running back in the room toward me and grabbing my arm with his free hand (his other holding his staff) just to pull me quickly out of the room.

To go and find out my past.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a bit boring so sorry:( **

**This story is for Cupcake Pup, and Extended Experience for reviewing on the last chapter:) Thanks you guys!**

_Chapter 12_

I glanced over at Jack, just to see him with a broad smile on his face.  
After we had left the pole we followed Tooth (who was flying about twenty feet on front of us) outside and started flying. Jack holding my hand as he was using the wind to fly.  
I felt like smiling too, with Jack. Feeling the coolness, but also slight warmth, if his hand on mine made my knees feel weak. And seeing his silver hair fly near his eyes, and the bright frost on his sweatshirt reflecting off the sun didn't help.  
But I couldn't smile. I was about o find out my story, my past. Who I was before I was a spirit. I had never entertained the thought before and was honestly never planning on finding out. But the more I think about it, the more curious I get. Maybe soon I'll be able to find out what I'm a guardian of...  
"Why are you starring at me?" Jack asked smiling at me. I hadn't noticed I was blankly staring at him while in my thoughts.  
"I was trying to think about something fun." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.  
Jack smirked, "I know something that would be exciting." He said while holding me with his brilliant gaze.  
And before I could think, he let go of my hand. I fell.  
I couldn't keep my eyes open to se how close the ground was, and I didn't need to. Because as quick as it began, it stopped.  
I felt a coolness wrap around me and looked up to find Jack looking down at me.  
"Was that exciting?" Jack asked while still holding me in his arms.  
"Sadly yes, and I tend to like this position." I said to make him realize that he was holding me up against his chest.  
He quickly blushed and just held my hand as we quickly caught up to Tooth who was didn't even seem to notice the commotion.  
"Is Jack Frost blushing?" I said reading him.  
He smiled at me as we continued in our way to Tooth's palace.  
What seemed like hours later of daydreaming we finally arrived.  
"Wow." I stated as I saw the hundreds of pillars hanging up in the sky.  
"Do you like it?" Tooth asked once we landed. I just nodded still gaping at the amazing beauty of it all.  
"Follow me." Tooth said as she started to fly away. Jack grabbed my hand again and we flew past many different pillars just to millions of little cylinders with faces piled on the ground.  
"Sorry. We haven't got around to organizing yet since after they were stolen." Tooth told us as we walked over to the pile.  
"Just as second." Tooth quickly said as she looked through the pile on the ground.  
Jack and I looked at each other.  
"Are you ready?" Jack asked a bit concerned.  
Was I? Am I ready to face the beauty or horror of my past life?  
"Yes. I'm ready."  
"Found it!" Tooth exclaimed with excitement. She handed the little cylinder of my teeth to me with obvious pride.  
"Well. I'll leave you to see the memories and stuff." She said then quickly flew away.  
Jack glanced down at me as I sat on the tiled ground. He then started to walk away.  
"Jack," I said while grabbing his arm to get him to stop, "You can stay. I kind of want you to stay." I told him with a smile.  
He smiled back and sat down next to me. Then, before I could change my mind, pressed the button and let the memories come to life.


End file.
